1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device which includes a flexible substrate and at least one light emitting element.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A light emitting device has been proposed in which a light emitting device having at least one light emitting element is arranged on a flexible substrate. Such a light emitting device includes an adhesive layer or a magnet tape on a back surface side of the flexible substrate so that the device can be installed on various places such as a mounting substrate or a narrow surface, an irregular surface and a non-linear location such as an L-shape (see for example, Patent Literature 1: JP2010-21123A, and Patent Literature 2:JP2012-43756A).